


Wagon Wheel

by avalonjoan



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bitty works with teenagers, Domestic Fluff, Jack plays for the Bruins now, M/M, Married Life, and a house, they've got kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avalonjoan/pseuds/avalonjoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a snapshot of summer evenings on the porch at Eric and Jack's home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wagon Wheel

Bitty and Jack get a house in the Massachusetts suburbs, somewhere close enough for Jack to play with the Bruins but far enough out that their house is surrounded in trees.  Bitty’s a guidance counselor at the high school down the road (although he teaches home economics and filmmaking some years).  There’s a porch swing facing out onto the lawn, and past that, it’s just forest.

On hot summer nights, Bitty goes outside after the kids are in bed and he’s finished sending emails to students concerned about their schedule for the upcoming year.  Sometimes he’ll have a drink while he waits for Jack to get back from his run.  The air won’t cool down for a few hours, but both of them will need to be asleep by then, so Jack usually goes right after dinner.  He can hear the front door open, and the shower in their bedroom start and stop, the sound echoing through the quiet house and open windows.    
  
And Jack will come outside, dressed for bed, and lie down on the swing, his head resting in Bitty’s lap.  Bitty plays with his husband’s hair, watching the sun go down through the woods.   Jack lets one arm dangle, fingers brushing against Bitty’s bare feet.  They don’t usually say much.  
  
The humid New England summers can’t compare to Georgia, although Bitty’s not quite sure he minds.  They traded in the pickup truck for a minivan after the twins were born, but Jack’s insisted on keeping at least one radio preset to the country station.  The family goes down South for a week at the beginning of the summer, but with everyone so excited to have him home, it’s never enough time for everything.  
  
Back home in Boston, at least, he can watch the sun set–through the trees instead of over a field, but still–and it’s the same sun he’d have seen back home.  The same sun, with Jack dozing off in his lap, with the time and the peace and the space to take it all in.  
  
Bitty rocks the swing back and forth until he feels himself starting to fall asleep.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from 'Wagon Wheel' by Bob Dylan/all the other folks who covered it
> 
> ~  
> So rock me, mama, like a wagon wheel  
> Rock me, mama, any way you feel  
> Hey, mama, rock me
> 
> Rock me, mama, like the wind and the rain  
> Rock me, mama, a Southbound train  
> Hey, mama, rock me  
> ~


End file.
